Aniversário Digno de Ser Lembrado
by LyseSegert
Summary: Weee... Era uma vez um Shaka não correspondido. Esse loirinho aê que tem uns parafusos a menos se veste de enfermeira MAhuuahuahu 8D e vai seduzir um certo cubo de gelo. D Reviews ajudam! [Shaka X Kamus, Yaoi] Se não gosta, não lê!


Aniversário Digno de se Lembrar

Kamus abre os olhos devagar, sente uma dor na testa e fecha-os novamente. Passa a mão em sua testa e sente umas ataduras. Mesmo com a dor que sentia, abre os olhos e acende a luz de um pequeno abajur que com dificuldade enxerga naquele local escuro.  
Viu que estava com curativos em vários pontos do corpo. Seu primeiro pensamento foi "Assim que eu sair daqui, eu destruo o Milo... Mas... onde é aqui?". Apertou os olhos e pode ver que se encontrava na sexta casa, Virgem O dono do local, Shaka, não deveria estar longe. Kamus agenda mentalmente o que vai fazer: se levantar; pegar sua armadura, que com dificuldade enxergou; procurar por Shaka e, se não o achasse, voltaria para Aquário e agradeceria de manhã pelos curativos.  
O garoto tenta mexer seu braço direito, todavia percebe que ele estava preso na cabeceira da cama. Olhando para seus pés, os vê presos, também, na cama. A única coisa que podia movimentar era seu braço esquerdo, o que usou para acender o abajur.

- Droga! - murmura.  
- Acordou? - pergunta uma voz conhecida e doce. Era de Shaka.  
- Shaka...? Por que eu estou, bem, amarrado?  
- Porque assim facilita.  
- Facilita o que? E para quem? - dá uma risada irônica - Nem sabe como essas cordas que me prendem ajudam! Mudaram minha vida a enchendo de facilidade e praticidade.  
- Eu adoro quando você é irônico, Kamyu...

Agora Shaka estava visível. A pouca luz do fraco abajur mostrava algo... um tanto, diferente no loiro.

- Shaka... Que roupas são essas? - indaga o aquariano franzindo a sobrancelha.  
- Ciumes...? - Shaka ri - Não se preocupe, foram compradas para brincarmos.  
- Você... você está doido! Cadê o homem mais racional e próximo de Deus?  
- Quando amamos, a racionalidade e a lógica perdem o sentido.  
- Sha...

Kamus é calado, já que o loiro coloca um de seus claros e finos dedos sobre os lábios rosados dele.

- Shiiiiu... Para de reclamar e me deixa brincar, Kamus...

Shaka estava vestido de enfermeira. Um vestido minusculo que se lhe chegava a altura do meio das coxas era muito. Estava usando meias "arrastão" pretas, que contrastavam com o vestido branco com uma cruz vermelha.  
O francês até achou que o indiano tinha perdido o juízo, já que usava marias-chiquinhas altas e sapatos de salto alto... cá entre nós, era um SENHOR salto alto.

- Agora, eu quero me divertir. - diz o loiro.  
- Como você espera se divertir comigo aqui, amarrado?  
- Humn... - um sorriso um tanto sádico percorre os lábios brilhosos de Shaka - Apenas... brincando.

Kamus engole em seco ao ver o olhar, um tanto, malvado do outro. Esperando alguma "tortura", O francês fecha os olhos.  
Tudo o que sente são as mãos delicadas e perfumadas do 'amigo' passeando desde sua virilha até sua testa.  
Shaka o contornava: o umbigo, clavículas, queixo, lábios, nariz, sobrancelhas... Era divertido ver Kamus trancando a respiração para não gemer.  
Depois de uns dez minutos naquela brincadeira de curvas, Shaka se irrita: Kamus simplesmente não mostrava nenhuma reação as suas carícias. Então experimenta algo mais... ousado.  
O francês sente um arrepio quando Shaka toca seus mamilos, infelizmente o loiro percebe a reação de quem gostou do outro e continua.

- Droga, Shaka. Pare com essa brincadeira.  
- Humn... - o loiro continuava, agora experimentava algo pior: lambeu o pescoço de Kamus.

Agora não houve jeito, o gemido que o francês soltou foi muito bem audível. Derrotado, começa a curtir os carinhos do outro.

- Não resista, Kamus. Hoje você vai ser meu.  
- Shaka...

De um modo sensual, o loiro solta os seus logos cabelos, dando-lhe um aspecto mais... caseiro.  
O indiano encosta os seus lábios nos do amigo, que estranhamente os entreabre para permitir a passagem da língua do outro.  
Shaka descobre os mistérios da boca de Kamus que, por sua vez, explorava as curvas do corpo de Shaka apenas com a mão esquerda.

- Shaka, é tortura você me tocar e eu ter movimentos limitados.  
- Limitados? - diz o loiro cortando a corda que prendia a mão de Kamus - Agora sim que o jogo começa, só foi um aquecimento. - dá uma piscadela.  
- Humn... Vamos nos divertir, mon ange? - o francês puxa o rosto de Shaka para aproximar os lábios do amigo dos seus.  
- Sabe o porquê de eu querer brincar... logo hoje? - Sim, seu aniversário, Shakinha. E lhe darei o melhor presente de todos.  
- É bom que seja o melhor mesmo, sou muito exigente. - pisca.  
- Oh, Shaka, assim você me magoa. - brinca, fazendo beicinho.  
- Te magoando ou não, eu te amo.

Pode se dizer que foi o aniversário mais memorável de toda a vida de Shaka.

Fim. 


End file.
